Aircraft head lights, as they are employed in airplanes and helicopters, may comprise a plurality of lighting arrangements, each of said lighting arrangements comprising a reflector, in particular a reflector having a parabolic shape. With the parabolic reflectors, a strong collimation of light is achieved for providing a bright illumination in a desired direction. In order to use the available space efficiently, the lighting arrangements are arranged very closely to each other. A very close arrangement of the lighting arrangements results in an overlapping of the reflectors of adjacent lighting arrangements. In consequence, the shape of the reflectors needs to be modified so that they deviate from the parabolic shape in sections in which at least two adjacent reflectors contact each other (reflector contact sections). Deviations from the parabolic shape result in the generation of undesired stray light.
It therefore would be beneficial to provide an improved aircraft head light comprising a plurality of lighting arrangements which reduces the problem of stray light, but which still allows for a dense packing of the lighting arrangements.